


Five Minute Break

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Boys, M/M, School, Teenlock, closet bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets Sebastian to give him a blowjob in a school closet. </p>
<p>Rewritten... (mostly on accident. I think it's better now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Break

I know you're bored. -JM  
In class. -SM  
I know. You are bored. I’m in the hall. Come get me tiger. -JM

Sebastian glanced at his phone under his seat the second the teacher turned his back. Any time Jim texted in school either meant he’d been caught doing something illegal, like dealing drugs or being a general menace to society, or that he gone and worked himself up a boner. Today it would seem to be the second of those options. 

“Professor Hartford?” Sebastian asked as he raised his hand and squeezed his legs together. Students were only allowed out of the classroom if they were about to piss themselves even then they had to wait ten minutes after the bell rang. “Professor Hartford?” He whined again this time squirming in the small desk. 

“Why didn’t you use the restrooms during break Moran?” 

Fucking teacher, he could be pissing himself right now. Sebastian reined all the sass he wanted to throw at the pompous smug bastard and keened. “I didn’t have to go then!” 

“You have five minutes.” 

Sebastian was out of his seat and darting out the door before the professor had even finished giving him permission. It was economics. Utterly boring especially when he knew JIm was waiting for him, probably leaning like a cheap whore against the gaudy orange-metal lockers. Moran was pleased to see that the image in his head was exactly what he found in the hall. 

Jim was leaning back against the lockers, letting his slim lithe chest guide down to the obvious tent in his school regulated pleated trousers. His pink tongue darted out across his top lip when he saw Sebastian come racing up. The teen could have passed for a street walker if it weren't for the expensive boarding school uniform. Though that would probably just increase the interest someone would have in a skinny, sassy teen like Jim. 

“What kept you?” Jim teased, eyebrows arching playfully and fingers pulling at the belt loops on his uniform. 

“It’s hard convincing someone you’re going to urinate on their desks apparently.” Sebastian chuckled and walked forward to slam Jim against the lockers making them rattle loudly. “But I’m here now...” He could see excitement flash through Jim’s eyes. 

“I know a place-” 

“That sounds dangerous.” 

“I hate you.” 

Sebastian laughed and kissed Jim’s lips before taking his hand and dragging him down the hall. 

“I know my own place.” He told him as he opened the doors to a small closet. Cleaners, paper towels, mops and a variety of different sized buckets were all jammed into the small space, so much so it would barely fit Jim and Sebastian comfortably.

“A janitors closet Sebastian? Really, isn’t that a tad cliche?” Jim had his hands on his hips and his nose was turned up in disdain. He might have been at the school thanks to scholarships and hard work, but he was certainly not that low class. 

“Get in the closet before someone sees you.” 

“I came out of the closet already Basher, love, I don’t fancy getting back in one anytime soon.” 

“Get in and I will suck your cock.” Sebastian stepped in and pushed his back up against the far wall. “How’s that sound?”

The smaller teen contemplated it for a second, taking his time to hum and haw completely wasting the five minute time slot that Mr. Hartford had allowed but no one really expected Sebastian back in five minutes. Finally Jim nodded and backed into the small closet slamming the door as he went. A few rolls of toilet paper rained down on Sebastian’s head but he hardly noticed since Jim was already pressed against his body and running his hands to cup the tented front of Sebastian’s trousers. 

“Suck me tiger.” The littler teen demanded and Sebastian had no intentions of refusing. He dropped to his knees and pressed Jim up against the closed door. His hands fluttered over the boy's skinny legs, gently touching, tormenting the other until he finally reached up for the boy's zipper which was pulled taut by the erection under the thin cloth of the trousers. With a sly grin, he slowly pulled down the zipper and undid the button then with a teasing little finger he stroked at the engorged penis. 

“Do you want me," Jim asked, grabbing a fist full of Sebastian's hair and pushing him closer to his erection. 

“Fuck," Sebastian hissed as his hair was yanked. The pain sparked down his spine, making his cock twitch at the sensation. He could act tough, act like the big jock who had enough power to get under class men into hall closets but with Jim he had no power. He was Jim's toy. Jim could snap his fingers and Sebastian would always listen. Sebastian would let the younger boy yank every single blond hair out of his head and still would crawl back and beg for more. Perhaps he was sick, good and honestly fucked up, but if that was true then he didn't care. He wanted more. He wanted Jim to consume him. Burn him down to ash and allow new growth on Sebastian's volatile terrain. He nuzzled against Jim's thigh, yanking his own hair as he did and groaned, "you know I do.”

“Tell me how bad.” Sebastian’s nose rubbed at the growing spot of precum and then licked it. It tasted salty and smelt like Jim. He couldn’t deny that he wanted Jim to be in his mouth as much as Jim wanted to be there. Sebastian’s other hand found it’s way to Sebastian’s groin where it started to rub at his aching cock. “Tell me,” Jim demanded, yanking on the blond hair again. 

“Please. Oh fuck, please Jim...” Sebastian's rough tongue lapped at the quickly darkening spot on Jim's briefs. He wasn't accustomed to begging but Jim would teach him.

“Pathetic... but it'll have to do. You have three minutes left. Hurry up.” Sebastian fished out Jim’s cock and started to rub the precum over the tip before slipping his lips down around the warm shaft. Jim was smaller than he was and he was grateful for that because Jim wasn't gentle. Jim trashed his hips up into the back of Sebastian's throat and used the hold he had on the other's hair like reins. He yanked and pulled, making Sebastian gag when he went to far and lonely when he'd quickly pull back out. Jim wasn't more vicious than usual but Sebastian could tell by the quick rut of Jim's hips and how the teen would stay pressed against Sebastian's jugular more often than he wasn't that something had happened. Perhaps a student, maybe a stupid teacher. Little things could tick Jim off. Sebastian didn't mind though. He'd take the abuse. He'd love it.

Sebastian's palmed at his own cock, wanting desperately to get off on this too. He knew Jim was keeping track of the time, knew he'd kick Sebastian out wether he'd gotten the chance to come or not. Jim could be selfish like that. 

“Sebastian, be quieter..." Jim's voice was agitated and strained, it hung heavy in the thick dusty air of the closet that was starting to smell of sweat and sex. Sebastian didn't mind though. He quieted his hums and did his best not to choke every time he was pushed down too far. He was here for Jim's entertainment. He'd came to Jim's call and would do as he said. Sebastian's eyes glanced up to Jim's face to see a face almost slipping into that soft-delicate state that was so unlike Jim. Sebastian stared and let his jaw loosen so he could swallow down Jim's come when it came. He treasured that small glimpse he had into Jim's innocence, what ever was left of it. They were just kids really, crazy, violent teens but kids all the same. 

Jim's mouth opened into a large O shape as he came, no warning but Sebastian didn't need one. He could read Jim's body language. He could see the way the other's brow tensed and know that he needed to be ready. Sebastian's own hand worked faster on his cock as he let the stream of hot, salty come fill his mouth then swallowed hard, willing himself not to be bothered by the overly salty taste. 

He needed to come now or walk back to class with his tented trousers and the smell of seaman on his face. 

He licked Jim's cock clean then pulled away so he could better stroke at himself. He could feel Jim smiling at him and knew the boy probably found him amusing. Sebastian didn't care to argue though. He looked up, desperate and almost there but it was so hard to work himself over the edge through his trousers and with only his palm. 

"Go on," Jim cooed, running a finger over Sebastian's lips so that he could make sure Sebastian had gotten every drop. "Be a good boy." Jim pushed his finger into Sebastian's mouth and the teen obliged and sucked at the digit. "Come for Daddy," Jim's words were hardly more than a whisper but it was enough to push Sebastian over that ledge. He gave a small groan around Jim's finger and started to shake gently as his orgasm crashed through him. He could hear Jim chuckling, he knew Jim had found new ammo to use against him, he could care less though. 

Sebastian looked up at Jim after a moment and smiled peacefully, his 'tough guy' charade shattered for just a moment. "You are late," Jim stated with a bored tone and a smirk. "Do they still implement the cane here? Imagine how shocked Hartman will be to pull down your pants and see what a filthy boy you are." There was something both playful but cruel about Jim's taunts and it reflected in the boy's dark eyes. 

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed as he jumped to his feet and started to straighten out his clothes. It was no use. He smelled like sex and his trousers had a darker black spot on his groin. "Fuck. If he doesn't cane me my father will." 

Jim simply chuckled in response. He pulled Sebastian close for a quick kiss then shoved him towards the door. "Better run then. Run fast enough and you'll only be two minutes late." 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Professor Hartford and I didn't realize I'd used that name until rereading this. This is going to make math a whole lot more fun.
> 
> Also, I write so much better than I did two years ago. I am proud. College has taught me well. Or maybe not. I still don't know grammar. Or how to stop talking. Shit, fuck. Bye.


End file.
